happyhourfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Officer Lambchopp (film)
Officer Lambchopp is a 2010 mockumentary produced by Happy Hour Films, the last to be made by the Mark I lineup of the group during their high school career (although David Hilbun would go on to produce his independant short For the Food a few weeks later). It is the only film to feature the character of Officer Lambchopp, although an indirect sequel, Strange Happenings, was planned but never filmed. It is heralded as Happy Hour's finest film to date. Plot The film is presented as a short documentary focusing on campus policeman Ryan "Officer Lambchopp" Lambert (LaCombe) and his efforts to stop the illegal distribution of the street drug known as Altoids at Laurence Tureaud High School. The film opens with Officer Lambchopp putting on his uniform and getting into his truck as Professor Nigel Rainsford Cavendish (Dickerson) narrates that he was hired to stop the substance abuse problem at the school. We then learn from Cavendish that Lambert takes his job too seriously, and we are treated to security camera footage of Lambert raiding the school bathrooms on Christmas. Lambert states that he is giving the school his best, and that he believes he has earned the respect of the student body. His statements are contradicted by footage of a student running across a table that Lambert is eating at, distracting him so that another student hiding under the table can steal his sandwich. The next segment changes pace from a documentary style to a Cops-esque reality style. We see a druggie (Hilbun) purchasing Altoids from a dealer (Hebert) on the school grounds. As the druggie makes his way through the halls, he is apprehended by Lambert, who then takes him to his squad car. The druggie is able to break the cuffs, and escapes after a brief chase. The last segment continues the documentary style from earlier, when Professor Cavendish states that at first, hiring Lambert felt like a mistake due to his hot temper and delusions of grandeur. However, he also says that beneath his tough exterior lies a heart of gold, and that over time he has endeared himself to the faculty and students. Cast *Jacob LaCombe as Officer Lambchopp *Seth Dickerson as Nigel Rainsford Cavendish *David Hilbun as Druggie *Michael Hebert as Dealer Awards The film was entered into the 2010 Carencro High School Video and Animation Festival. It won 2nd Place in its category (Video - Fiction, Medium), 1st Place in Best Technical Quality, and 3rd Place in Best Storytelling. It was also a nominee for the Lafayette Daily Advertiser's Readers' Choice Award. Behind the Scenes *The film came about by complete accident during the shooting of Another Drama at St. Nicholas Memorial. While the crew was debating whether or not to continue filming, LaCombe was killing time by messing with the costumes on set. As a joke, he donned the outfit that would appear in Officer Lambchopp, and after laughing at how ridiculous he looked, the team decided to abandon the film they were working on and instead to make a new one based on LaCombe's character. *The name "Lambchopp" was LaCombe's nickname since middle school. It was given to him by Dickerson, who said that his signature looked like "Jacob Lambchopp." *The scene in which Hilbun's character breaks the handcuffs is a reference to a popular internet video at the time, in which an obviously intoxicated little person threatens to the police who arrested him that he could break the cuffs. *In the scene in which LaCombe throws Hilbun against an electrical box to handcuff him, the slamming sound effect was not dubbed in: LaCombe really did throw him that hard. Category:2010 Films Category:Mockumentary Films Category:School Films Category:Films